tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Afternoon Tea Express
* Robert Anderson |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=17 |series_no=17.23 |number=411 |released= * 22 October 2013 * 17 November 2013 * 27 March 2014 * 6 July 2014 * 6 November 2014 * 30 April 2015 * 5 October 2016 |previous=Gone Fishing |next=The Smelly Kipper}} '''The Afternoon Tea Express' is the twenty-third episode of the seventeenth series. Plot Stephen becomes very excited when the Earl gives him the special job of collecting the ingredients for the afternoon teas at the Castle. But Spencer teases him about being too old and slow. Stephen is cross, but is soon steaming around Sodor picking up all the ingredients. But soon, Gordon puffs up behind him, and tells him to hurry up. He then pushes Stephen quickly along the rails up to the junction to Ulfstead Castle. Spencer is surprised to see Stephen back so soon. Stephen pretends to have been really fast. Over the next few days, Stephen is pushed by, Thomas, James and Emily, making him super fast. But when he is collecting jam for the Earl, Lady Hatt and the Fat Controller, none of the engines are there to help push him. However, he finds Spencer, who pushes him the fastest up to the castle. But he goes so fast, he can't stop and biffs into the buffers at Ulfstead Castle, making the four barrels of jam fly all over the Earl, Lady Hatt and the Fat Controller. After he apologises, he takes the visitors to the castle on a tour of Sodor whilst getting more jam, and realises that going slow is not that bad after all. Characters * Gordon * Spencer * Stephen * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Thomas * James * Emily * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * The Dairy Manager * The Bakers * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Blond-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Barrow Football Fan * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * A Schoolgirl * Big Mickey Locations * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Dairy * Sodor Bakery * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Animal Park * Coastal Cliffs Cast UK * Keith Wickham as Gordon and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer * Bob Golding as Stephen * Teresa Gallagher as Lady Hatt * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby US * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * Bob Golding as Stephen * Teresa Gallagher as Lady Hatt * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the seventeenth series. * This episode marks Spencer's only appearance in the seventeenth series. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** Lady Hatt's last speaking role until the twentieth series episode, Engine of the Future. ** The last appearance of the Sodor Bakery until the episode, All in Vain. * This is the first episode to feature Teresa Gallagher as Lady Hatt in the US. Goofs * Stephen has his old, black funnel. Although, a rare picture shows him with his correct white funnel. * The open-topped carriage constantly changes height throughout the episode. * Stephen's trucks swap places during his journey. * When Stephen and Gordon go over the camera, Gordon seems to be pulling less than six carriages when in the next few shots he has six carriages. * When the narrator is talking about Stephen getting pushed by other engines, he says "The next day" even though Stephen's runs are weekly. * When the barrels of jam fly onto the platform at Ulfstead Castle, the narrator says that the barrels "smashed to the ground." However, the barrels never broke, they remained completely intact. * There is a scene where Lady Hatt is not covered in jam. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Stephen's Sticky Delivery * Books - The Rocket Returns * Magazine stories - The Afternoon Tea Express In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Express del Té de la Tarde pl:Herbatkowy Ekspres ru:Послеобеденное чаепитие Category:Episodes Category:Series 17 episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video